Lo que una mujer por amor es capaz
by Cristell1992
Summary: Jane es una mujer que siempre tiene lo que quiere ya sea por las buenas o las malas. Maura poseedora de una gran belleza y corazón indomable. Ambas lucharán contra lo inevitable, su apasionante atracción, una por orgullo y la otra por temor, pero no hay nada más fuerte que el amor...
1. chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1** : La primera vez que la ví

 **POV's Maura**

Estoy en el lago, me encanta nadar todas las mañanas antes de empezar con el trabajo que hay en la hacienda, el agua refresca mis sentidos.

Un ruido me pone alerta, escucho algunos pasos, salgo del agua en busca de mi ropa y mi pistola que están en una roca. Me pongo la camisa y sujeto la pistola, dispuesta a defenderme del intruso, siento que se acerca.

 **M** : Alto ahí, y las manos donde pueda verlas sino quieres que te dispare entre las cejas.

 **Voz** : Ok, calmate yo no estoy armada.

Me sorprende que sea una mujer, pensé que era algún sujeto pasado de listo que me estaba espiando. Por fín la veo salir de entre los árboles, aunque sigo apuntandola con la pistola.

Y de pronto siento que estoy en el cielo, oh Dios que mujer tan hermosa, en toda mi vida había visto una mirada tan intensa.

Me siento temblar, las reacciones de mi cuerpo ante esta mujer me sorprenden, me obligo a formar una frase coherente y salir del mutismo en el que su presencia me tenia sometida, yo jamás me he dejado cautivar por nadie.

 **M** : Me puedes decir que haces aquí? Esto es propiedad privada, estuve a punto de dispararte, pensé que era algún pervertido espiandome (la miro fijamente)

 **Mujer** : Lo siento de verdad, creo que me he perdido, aunque no es mi culpa que te vengas a bañar sola y completamente desnuda, además con ese cuerpo de diosa que tienes no culpes a los mortales por querer verte.

Lo que me dice me acelera el corazón, es la primer mujer en decirme algo semejante, siento que su mirada me recorre el cuerpo entero, estoy semidesnuda y con la camisa sin abrochar.

Una mezcla entre la sorpresa, la vergüenza y la irá se adueñan de mi, quién se cree esta mujer que es para hablarme de ese modo?

 **M** : No te permito que me hables de esa manera, no me conoces y no eres nadie para decirme ese tipo de cosas, yo puedo ir sola a donde quiera no necesito de nadie para que me defienda, te queda claro?

 **Mujer** : Uf! La diosa además de belleza tiene carácter, que interesante, la de cosas que podría hacer con alguien como tú...

 **M** : Dios, te han dicho alguna vez que eres exasperante? Y muy pretenciosa, a mi no me gustan las mujeres y si me gustarán jamás me fijaría en alguien como tú.

Esta mujer me estaba sacando de mis casillas, no puedo negar que es preciosa, me pone muy nerviosa y me dan unas ganas locas de callarla a mordidas, con besos, pero obviamente no se lo diré.

La veo bajar la mirada por unos segundos pero cuando vuelve a mirarme su mirada es más fuerte , más ardiente ,me quema.

 **Mujer** : Y como soy yo? Tú tampoco me conoces, si lo hicieras ya estarías rogandome porque te besara, pero bueno yo no estoy aqui para eso, a pesar de lo hermosa que eres tampoco tendría nada contigo, nada serio al menos.

Ahora si ya estaba más que furiosa, esta desconocida tratandome de esta manera, como si fuera un objeto, algo insignificante. Estaba a punto de estallar tendría que irme de ahi, lejos de ella antes de hacer una estupidez.

 **M** : Muy bien, me parece perfecto en pocas palabras no me gustas y yo tampoco te gusto, asi que adiós lo bueno es que no tendré que verte otra vez y escuchar todas las tonterias que salen de esa preciosa boquita tuya.

Me agache para agarrar el resto de mis cosas lo más rápido que pude y le di una última mirada, antes de darme la vuelta me despedí de ella.

 **M** : Hasta nunca extraña.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2:**

Segundo encuentro

POV's Jane

Y sin mirar atrás la diosa se marcha, y yo me quedo ahí tratando de recuperar la respiración que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

Será engreída, no puedo negar que me sentí mal cuando dijo que no le gustan las mujeres y mucho menos alguien como yo, pero ¿qué se ha creido?

Me encantaría hacerla rabiar y que se arrepienta de lo que me ha dicho, no puedo negar que es preciosa y con carácter una combinación peligrosa, podría facilmente caer en sus brazos, oh Dios Rizzoli ¿en qué rayos estás pensando? No he venido a enrollarme con nadie.

Ya deje las aventurillas de una noche de lado, tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, no vale la pena arriesgar todo lo que he logrado hasta ahora por una noche con una niñata que se cree superior a mi.

Concentración eso es lo que necesito, lo mejor será ir a ver a Constance Isles y terminar con ese asunto de una buena vez.

Decido ir caminando a la hacienda total no esta muy lejos ...

10 minutos después me encuentro frente a la hacienda, el capataz de la hacienda Roberto me abre la puerta.

J: Hola, buenos días tengo una reunión con la señora Constance ¿puede avisarle que ya estoy aquí por favor?

R: Claro, la señora me dijo que la hiciera pasar a su despacho la esta esperando.

Roberto me lleva hasta el despacho, Constance me recibe amable y con una sonrisa, aunque creo que con lo que vengo a decirle se le borrará por completo.

A ver les cuento un poco, mi familia es dueña de una empresa de vinos muy exitosa a nivel internacional, tuve que pasar muchos años estudiando para demostrar que merecia manejarla en el momento en que mi padre se retirara, y lo he conseguido, ahora soy yo la encargada de todo.

Hace un año mi padre le hizo un préstamo millonario a su gran amiga Constance Isles para que pudiera salvar su hacienda, dicho préstamo aún no ha sido liquidado razón por la que estoy aquí.

C: Jane me da gusto verte aunque me gustaría que fuera en circunstancias diferentes.

J: Lamento hacerte pasar un mal rato Constance pero necesito que liquides la deuda que tienes con nosotros.

C: Lo sé, pero la hacienda está en bancarrota, he solicitado préstamos a bancos y a mis amogos pero ninguno está dispuesto, necesito más tiempo por favor en nombre de la amistad que me une a tu padre, te lo pido.

J: Ya te he dado más tiempo que a cualquiera Constance mi empresa no es una casa de beneficiencia, no es mi problema que las cosas con este lugar no te hayan salido como querías, pero esto se termina hoy.

C: ¿ Y cómo quieres que te pague? No creo que seas tan sinvergüenza como para pretender dejarme en la calle, esta hacienda es mi casa y la de mi hija Jane, solo esto nos queda, no puedes hacernos esto.

J: Yo no te estoy haciendo nada, lo hiciste tú sola con tus malas decisiones.

C: Ok, creo que será mejor calmarnos las dos estamos muy alteradas, sé que podremos llegar a un arreglo solo debemos pensar con la cabeza fria.

Estoy por responderle cuando se abre la puerta, yo estoy de espaldas por lo que no puedo ver de quién se trata.

Mujer: Oh lo siento no sabía que estas ocupada madre, pero tengo que hablar de algo muy importante contigo.

Oh, esperen esa voz yo la conozco, esa voz es de...

C: Hija estoy ocupada ahora, por cierto Jane te presento a Maura.

La hija de Constance se acerca hacía a mi para presentarse, y vaya pero si es la chica del lago, la diosa o más bien la odiosa, pongo mi mejor cara de indiferencia y le doy la mano.

J: Mucho gusto Maura soy Jane Rizzoli.

Ella se sorprende también al reconocerme pero rápidamente su mirada se vuelve impenetrable, como sino le importara en absoluto mi presencia ¿ y a mi por qué si me altera los sentidos verla otra vez?

Ufff así de cerca me parece más hermosa de lo que note hace un rato.

Ella hace la mueca de una sonrisa, pensé que le diría a su madre sobre el encuentro que tuvimos, pero no, sigue la conversación como si fuera la primera vez que nos vemos.

M: El gusto es mio Jane, bueno pues las dejo, te veo al rato mamá.

Lo dice de manera burlona, y asi como entro se marcho, lo único que me confirma que realmente ha estado aquí son los latidos acelerados de mi corazón.

Se me acaba de ocurrir algo para darle solución a mi problema, algo con lo que podría divertirme un poco y también bajar del pesestal a la diosa...

J: Constance tengo una idea y te aseguro que es la mejor solución para que tú no te quedes en la calle y yo noe vaya con las manos vacias.

C: Te escucho Jane ¿qué es lo que se te ha ocurrido?

J: Pues verás, es algo relacionado con tu hija.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

 **La propuesta**

 **POV's Maura**

¡Oh por Dios! era esa mujer otra vez ¿que estará hablando con mi madre?

Es preciosa sin duda, y una mujer de ciudad por su forma tan elegante de vestir, su mirada... Vale, basta ya Maura deja de estar pensando en ella, ¡es una arrogante!

En ese momento tocan la puerta de mi recamara.

 **M** : puedes pasar.

 **Rosa (ama de llaves):** Srita. Maura su mama la está esperando en su despacho dice que tiene algo muy importante que decirle.

 **M** : gracias Rosa, ahora mismo voy a verla.

Entro al despacho de mi madre por su cara creo que es algo muy grave lo que tiene que decirme.

 **C** : hija, por favor siéntate un momento.

 **M:** ¿qué está sucediendo madre? ¡Me estas preocupando!

 **C:** pues tienes toda la razón del mundo para preocuparte hija, ha sucedido algo grave, tanto es así que si no tomamos una decisión hoy mismo, sino accedemos a lo que está pidiendo, nos quedaremos sin esta hacienda.

 **M:** pero... ¿De qué estás hablando madre? ¿Qué decisión es la que tenemos que tomar y porque no me habías dicho nada de esto antes?

 **C:** Maura cálmate porque que pueda explicarte, esto tampoco es fácil para mí.

 **M:** ufff ok, está bien intentaré calmarme pero porque favor dime de una vez de que va todo esto.

 **C:** te daré la versión corta, hace unos años tuve que pedir un préstamo a una persona que consideraba como amigo de la familia, pero las cosas en la hacienda no fueron como esperaba hija, y no he podido saldar esa deuda, y hoy han venido a decirme que tengo que pagar hoy mismo todo lo que se debe o nos quedaremos sin casa.

 **M:** pero, ¿puede hacer eso? Hay que pedirle más tiempo mamá.

 **C:** claro que se lo pedí Maura, pero esa mujer no entiende razones dice que ya nos dio el tiempo suficiente.

 **M:** ¿qué mujer? Ah, espera seguro es esa tal Jane ¿no es cierto?

 **C:** si, es ella es una persona muy imponente y desgraciadamente con ese carácter que se carga, no creo que podamos hacerla cambiar de opinión.

 **M:** entonces qué ¿sólo nos cruzaremos de brazos? No madre, tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer, no sé, tal vez solicitar un préstamo al banco.

 **C:** no Maura, ningún banco nos prestará nada por la situación en la que se encuentra la hacienda.

 **M:** no me puedo creer que nos esté pasando esto, debo estar teniendo una pesadilla o algo, por favor despiértame.

 **C:** lo siento mucho Mau, pero esta es nuestra nueva realidad.

 **M:** y se puede saber ¿qué es lo que te está pidiendo a cambio? En pocas palabras dijiste que no perderíamos este lugar si accedías a lo que te pidió ¿qué es lo que quiere Jane de ti?

 **C:** ella quiere la parte más importante de mí, lo que más amo, por eso estoy dando por pérdida la que ha sido nuestra casa por muchos años, lo que ella me pide no es nada honorable, Maura es indignante.

 **M:** dime ya, y yo te diré lo que opino al respecto ¿qué te pidió?

 **C:** ella te quiere a ti hija.

 **M:**... ¿Cómo? ¿Qué has dicho? ¡Repítelo!

 **C:** Jane quiere que te cases con ella Maura.

 **Continuará**...


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

¿ **Tenemos un trato?**

 **POV's Jane**

Me hubiera encantado poder ver la cara de Maura Isles cuando su madre le contó las buenas nuevas.

Ya se que estuvo mal de mi parte proponerle eso a Constance, pero estaba muy aburrida, además quiero terminar cuanto antes con este asunto.

Obviamente no aceptarán semejante cosa, al menos yo si estuviera en su lugar no lo haría, soy muy orgullosa y preferiría quedarme en la calle que aceptar una propuesta tan absurda.

Mañana temprano seguramente me dirán que estoy loca y que prefieren perder la hacienda, por fin podré irme de aquí. No aguanto más este sitio, además tengo cosas más importantes que requieren mi atención en la ciudad.

El sonido de mi celular me saca de mis pensamientos, vaya es Constance, que rápido decidieron rechazar mi oferta, bueno mejor para mí.

 **J:** Hola Constance ¿qué se te ofrece?

 **C:** Tú lo sabes muy bien, te aviso que Maura va a donde te estás hospedando, quiere darte la respuesta a lo que me propusiste hace un rato.

 **J:** ¿En serio? Entonces aquí la espero encantada, no te preocupes no le haré nada.

 **C:** No estoy preocupada por ti querida, sino por Maura, mi hija tiene un carácter explosivo, así que no te sorprendas si te dice un par de insultos a la cara, tú te los buscaste.

 **J:** No le tengo miedo a nada Constance, eso incluye a tu princesita, lo único que quiero es llegar a un acuerdo y regresar a la ciudad.

 **C:** Pobre Jane, no sabes la que te espera, luego no digas que no te lo advertí.

 **J:** vale, agradezco tu consideración, hasta luego.

No me lo puedo creer, estas mujeres claramente no saben con quién están tratando, creen que con algunos improperios lograrán disuadirme, están muy equivocadas.

Hoy tendrán una pequeña prueba de lo que soy capaz, si la princesa quiere guerra, la tendrá.

 **Suena el timbre**

Me asomo por la mirilla, hablando de la reina y su hija, la princesa ya está aquí, ok vamos Jane tú puedes, demuéstrale de que estas hecha.

 **M:** ¿Me puedes explicar tú de que vas? ¿Qué clase de mujer eres?

 **J** : Momento, si piensas tratar conmigo a gritos, ya puedes irte por dónde has venido, no tengo porque soportarte Maura.

 **M** : Esta bien, hablemos como personas civilizadas, aunque tú con tus ideas absurdas no lo parezcas mucho ¿me dejas pasar? No creo que sea buena idea hablar de esto en el pasillo.

 **J** : Así está mejor, y claro que puedes pasar, es más, siéntate.

 **M** : ¡Uy, cuanta amabilidad!

 **J** : Ok, si ya estas cómoda vayamos directo al punto.

 **M** : Si vieras, estoy la mar de cómoda, tan fresca como tú.

 **J** : Dejemos el sarcasmo a un lado ¿quieres?, imagino que estas aquí a decirme que me vaya a la mierda con todo y los papeles de la hacienda.

 **M** : ¡Ajá! Eso es lo que tú quisieras, que nos rindamos así de fácil, pues no Rizzoli con nosotras te estas equivocando.

 **J** : ¿Cómo? ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme Maura?

 **M** : No puedo creer que seas tan insensible, además de arrogante, intolerante, desdichada, tienes tan poca mad...

 **J** : ¡Hey, alto ahí! Cuidado con lo que dices o no respondo.

 **M** : No te tengo miedo, lo que me provocas es...

 **J** : ¿Sí? ¡Dime! ¿Qué provoco en ti? ¿Te gusto? Es eso ¿verdad?

 **M** : Estas completamente LOCA, claro que no me gustas, lo que me provocas es asco, repulsión, y hasta un poco de pena.

Auch, eso dolió ¿porque me importa lo que piense o sienta por mí?

La acabo de conocer por amor de Dios, pero me gusta, me encanta, es preciosa, con cara de ángel y carácter de fuego, lo que daría por quemarme por ella, con ella.

 **J** : ¡Vale! Ya me quedo claro, me detestas, así que ¿cómo quedamos? Como veo que no van a aceptar la opción que les di, quiero que hoy mismo se vayan de la hacienda.

 **M** : ¿Qué? Estas equivocada, veo que no entendiste aquello de que no nos daremos por vencidas sin luchar. La respuesta a tu propuesta es si, acepto casarme contigo.

 **J** : ¿Estás segura princesita? Nunca imagine que te rebajarías tanto por una hacienda ¿no tienes dignidad?

 **M** : A ver Rizzoli, no te me confundas, no soy un objeto, haré por mi madre, por las familias que trabajan para nosotros, pero sobre todo lo haré por la memoria de mi padre. No voy a permitir que el lugar que construyo con tanto esfuerzo quede en manos de alguien como tú.

 **J** : Ok, digamos que entiendo tus razones, ahora dime ¿ cómo crees que soy?

 **M** : Ya te lo dije, eres un ser detestable, una mujer sin sentimientos, así que aunque se me parta el corazón al aceptar tu estúpido trato, lo haré.

Doble auch...

 **J** : ¡Cuanta emotividad! Esta bien Maura, entonces mañana nos vamos a la ciudad, allá nos casaremos y tendremos nuestra 'luna de miel' mi amor.

 **M** : Un momento, 'cariño' acepto el trato, pero tengo algunas condiciones.

 **J** : Por favor Maura, no estás en posición de pedir nada, pero para veas que no soy un ser tan terrible, escucharé tus peticiones.

 **M** : Vaya, eso si que me sorprende viniendo de ti.

 **J** : Ojo fiera, dije que te escucharé no que aceptaré todo lo que digas.

 **M** : No si ya se me hacia de lo más raro.

 **J** : Al grano, no me saques de quicio.

 **M** : Vale, pues verás tengo tres condiciones, la primera y más importante, me casaré contigo pero no me acostaré contigo, jamás seré tu mujer.

Vamos tan mal Maura ¿tanto asco me tienes? Y yo que ya te imaginaba en mis brazos, mi cuerpo pegado al tuyo... Pero si no quieres no podré obligarte, aunque me muera de ganas.

 **J** : Mmm bueno, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, si te deseará en mi cama te lo hubiera pedido en lugar de casarnos.

 **M** : Uf, me has quitado un peso de encima, prefiero morir antes que tener relaciones contigo. No sé porque quieres casarte conmigo pero como no tengo de otra ahí te va la segunda condición.

 **J** : No tan rápido, las razones por las que quiero casarme contigo no te incumben, yo sé mi cuento, y en cuanto a lo otro, tú serás mi esposa de nombre, pero yo podré salir y acostarme con la mujer que se me de la gana ¿te queda claro?

 **M** : Cristalino, prefiero que me llamen cornuda, a sentir tus manos en mi cuerpo.

Triple auch ¿porqué tan triste Jane?...

 **J** : Bueno, ¿cuáles son las otras condiciones 'mi vida'?

 **M** : La segunda condición es que pueda venir a visitar a mi madre a la hacienda las veces que yo quiera.

 **J** : Podrás visitarla, pero cuando yo lo diga, y ya dime la última condición, porque tengo que arreglar el viaje de regreso a la ciudad.

 **M** : De acuerdo, nuestro matrimonio tiene que tener una fecha de caducidad.

 **J** : ¿Cómo?

 **M** : Como escuchaste, hay que hacer un contrato en el que establezca un plazo para nuestro matrimonio, porque no se tú pero yo no quiero pasar toda la vida en una 'relación' sin amor.

 **J** : ¡Que sensible me saliste! No me digas que ¿estás esperando al amor de tu vida?

 **M** : Eso no te importa, entonces ¿que dices? ¿cuanto tiempo estaremos casadas? Yo digo que sean 6 meses.

 **J** : Eso es muy poco, serán dos años.

 **M** : No, Rizzoli eso es demasiado tiempo, que sean 8 meses.

 **J** : Entonces estaremos casadas durante un año y punto, no acepto más condiciones.

 **M** : Eres tan exasperante... Pero bueno, es mejor un año que dos. ¿Tenemos un trato?

 **J** : Lo tenemos.

 **M** : Bien, entonces ya me voy tengo que hablar con mi madre, y despedirme.

 **J** : Me parece bien, de una vez prepara tus maletas que nos vamos mañana temprano.

 **M** : Como ordene su majestad.

 **J** : ¡Espera un momento!

 **M** : ¿Ahora qué es lo que quieres?

 **J** : Que cerremos nuestro trato diosa.

 **M** : No me digas así, además pensé que ya lo habíamos cerrado al aceptar los términos y condiciones.

 **J** : Yo los tratos con las mujeres hermosas, los cierro de forma especial...

 **M** : ¿De que manera los cierras?

 **J** : Pues mira, los tratos se cierran así.

La tomé del cuello y la acerque hacía a mi, Dios la estoy besando, y de que manera.

El beso inicio tierno, pero su aroma me embriago ¿quién podría culparme? Su boca es deliciosa, al principio ella no reacciono, pero ahora su lengua esta batallando contra la mía.

¡Que manera de besar! Me encantan las mujeres así con carácter, hasta para no dejarse dominar un beso.

Me alejo un poco para tomar aire, pero sus ojos de fuego y su boca entreabierta me vuelve a invitar a entrar, y me pierdo profundamente en su interior.

Esta mujer me esta volviendo loca.

 **Continuará...**


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Mi tormento

POV's Maura

5 meses después...

M: Oh si Jane, así, justo ahí, no te pares. Dios mujer haces cosas tan increíbles con tu boca. Te deseo tanto...

Me haces sentir tanto, pensé pero no fui capaz de decírselo... Tu cuerpo fundiéndose con el mio, estoy tan atrapada en ti, en tu mirada de fuego, me haces temblar con solo mirarme.

No puedo creerme que esto este pasando, ¿cómo puedes hacerme sentir tanto con tan poco? solo con oír tu voz y las cosas tan sensuales que me dices...

Me encanta mirarte de esta forma, cuando dejas caer el muro de indiferencia que te colocas la mayoría del tiempo, supongo que para que nadie pueda lastimarte.

Eres y aunque no te lo diga la mujer mas hermosa que he visto cuando estas con ropa, pero cuando estas desnuda como ahora... Eres fascinante, irreal.

Contigo no puedo contenerme, me haces querer arrancarte la ropa cuando posas tus ojos en mi.

Tú bien sabes lo que provocas en mi, y aunque pienses que todo lo quiero y puedo darte es sexo, no puedo decirte la verdad, mi orgullo y dignidad están de por medio.

Y tú tampoco me dirás lo que sientes en verdad, no volverás a mencionar nada sobre eso, no desde esa vez que te hice llorar, la noche en que ambas lloramos.

Esa noche me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada contigo, de que eras completamente diferente a lo que yo creía y además, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo loca que ya estaba por ti.

Sé que no podemos retroceder, ni borrar las palabras tan hirientes que nos hemos dicho.

Tampoco podemos resolver los malentendidos, siento en mi interior que ya es tarde para eso.

Estas aquí conmigo pero te siento tan lejos a veces, se que te contienes, cada vez que te toco quisiera confesarte que te amo, arrodillarme ante ti, pedirte perdón y reconocer que tenias razón, lograste que te amará, pero mi orgullo es más fuerte que mi amor.

Lo que tenemos ahora es insuficiente para mi, para mi corazón que te ama con locura.

Quiero ser la única que este contigo de esa manera, que tú seas la única para mi, por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Me veo teniendo a tus hijos, hermosos bebés con tu voz, tus ojos, tu rostro...

El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, y no quiero que termine el plazo de nuestro contrato, más bien, sería increíble que pudiéramos olvidarnos de eso, y rehacer nuestras vidas, por amor.

Porque yo te amo Jane, mi Jane eres mi amor y también mi tormento, pero tú... ¿me amas también?

Muero por oírte decir que me amas, pero se que tu orgullo es igual o hasta mayor que el mio, y esa es una de las razones por las que estamos en esta situación.

Pero, ¿cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?

5 meses antes...

Continuará...


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Sobre los besos

POV's Maura

5 meses antes...

Jane me esta besando tan intensamente, no sabría que un beso te pudiera hacer sentir tanto.

Ella besa tan bien, lentamente profundamente, como si en realidad me amara... Pero ¿qué rayos estoy pensando? Esta es Jane Rizzoli por el amor de Dios.

Esta mujer no siente nada por mi, ni por nadie, debo recordarme que esto solo es parte de un absurdo trato.

No puedo desearla, y mucho menos enamorarme de ella. Recuerda Maura esto solo lo haces por tus padres y la hacienda.

No debes sentir nada más que repulsión por esta mujer. Esto último me hace parar el beso y alejarme por fin de Jane.

Ella solo suspira y me mira fijamente como esperando una reacción por mi parte.

M: Bien, ya cerramos el trato como querías Rizzoli pero déjame decirte una cosa en relación con los besos de ahora en adelante.

J: No sentí para nada que te disgustara el beso, es más fuiste una participante muy activa Maura, sé bien que lo estabas deseando, es decir ¿a quién no le gustaría ser besada por mi? Solo mírame.

Sí, me encantó sentir tu boca sobre la mía, tu lengua haciéndole el amor a la mía, si me hubieras besado otra vez de esa forma hubiera perdido la cabeza.

M: ja ja sigo sin creerme lo pretenciosa y egocéntrica que puedes llegar a ser. Obvio no me gustó ser besada por ti, es más te confieso que me deje llevar porque en mi mente era otra persona a la que estaba besando.

Ajá Maura, no te engañes, te la imaginaste a ella desnuda y arriba de ti.

No puedo seguir teniendo estos pensamientos. Dame fuerzas Dios, tenerla cerca hace cosas extrañas con mi sentido común.

J: ¿si? ¡mentirosa! Eso no te lo crees ni tú, pero ¿qué es lo que ibas a decirme referente a los besos 'de ahora en adelante mi amor'

Si tan solo fuera real, si en verdad fuera tu amor y tu el mio, la de cosas que podríamos hacer.

Siempre quise enamorarme y ser amada con la misma intensidad, entregarme en cuerpo, y espíritu, ser besada como me has besado pero nunca me imagine en una situación como esta.

M: Ah sobre eso...

J: No le des tantas vueltas, dímelo ya.

M: Bueno, no puedes besarme cada que se te da la gana, cuándo estemos solas cero besos, solo lo haremos cuando haya personas alrededor, digo para mantener la farsa.

Exacto Maura vas bien, no dejes que te bese cuando están solas porque su sola presencia altera todos tus sentidos, y otro beso de ese tipo podría hacerte caer en su red.

J: Me parece que eso es como una cuarta condición ¿no crees que te estás pasando de lista?

M: Para nada, pero Jane nosotras no estamos enamoradas como para estarnos besando con cualquier pretexto, ni siquiera me gustas.

J: ¿No te gusto eh? Pues bien Isles no volveré a besarte mientras estemos solas, pero cuando tengamos compañía yo decidiré si te beso o no.

No me gustas, me encantas pero como sea tengo que acabar con la atracción que estoy sintiendo por ti.

M: Entre menos lo hagas mejor.

J: Si eso es todo princesa ya puedes irte a despedir de tu madre, y trae tu maleta, mañana temprano nos vamos a la ciudad.

M: A la orden, como tú digas 'mi vida'.

J: Claro, siempre se hace lo que yo digo.

M: Ya veremos.

J: Vete de una vez, mañana comenzará una nueva vida para nosotras 'corazón' no puedo esperar para que seas mi esposa.

Si, yo también me muero de ganas pensé, aunque sólo sea una farsa.

Continuará...


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Una ilusión

POV Jane

Actualidad...

Me encanta tenerla así, sentirla mía. Es tan hermosa, y no sólo me refiero al físico, con una mirada o sonrisa puede iluminarlo todo, y por todo me refiero a mi corazón.

Pero su boca, oh si, con ella puede llevarme al cielo con solo un beso, y luego bajarme al infierno con una palabra cruel.

Como aquella vez, la noche en la que me expuse completamente ante ella, le abrí mi corazón y con sus palabras me hizo una herida de muerte.

La amo, desde hace tiempo lo reconocí ante mi, pero ella me ha demostrado con hechos y palabras que no me corresponde, así que he tenido que conformarme con esto, lo que tenemos ahora, lo que empezó a formar parte de nuestro acuerdo, el sexo.

Y me conformo porque simplemente no me veo con otra mujer, aunque le haga creer a Maura lo contrario.

A veces me gustaría poder aceptar las propuestas de otras mujeres, ceder para ver si puedo arrancarla de mi ser y que no me duela el hecho de que cada vez falta menos para que se cumpla el plazo nuestro contrato.

Ella nunca puede saber lo mucho que me duele que no me ame, podríamos ser tan felices, formar una familia.

Se que he cometido muchos errores como por ejemplo la propuesta de matrimonio sin amor que el día de hoy nos tiene aquí.

No me queda de otra que aceptar las consecuencias, aunque sienta que me muera un poco casa día.

Me encanta entenderla de esta manera, se que puedo provocar deseo en ella, y excitarla.

Sentirla temblar entre mis brazos me enloquece, en ocasiones estoy a punto de exponerme de nuevo, confesarse todo lo que provoca en mi, pero no lo haré, ya me he humillado demasiado con ella.

La voz de Maura es la que me saca de mis pensamientos...

M: Oh si Jane, así, justo ahí, no te pares. Dios mujer haces cosas tan increíbles con tu boca. Te deseo tanto...

Deseo, si solo eso puedo provocar en ti mi amor ¿porque no puedes amarme?

J: Claro que me deseas, tu respiración acelerada te delata, sé que estás a punto Maura.

M: No hables tanto, puedes usar esa boquita tuya en otras cosas, te necesito tanto.

Si, se lo que necesitas mi amor, porque yo también te necesito.

J: Usar mi boca en otras cosas... ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

M: ¿Te gusta que te ruegue verdad? ¿te pone mucho? ¡Bésame otra vez idiota!

Oh, claro que me gusta que me ruegue.

J: Shhhh sin insultos preciosa o me voy y te dejo con las ganas.

Llevo mi mano a su intimidad y esta tan mojada, la humedad traspasa su ropa interior, su olor me esta volviendo tan loca.

M: Dioses, no serias capaz de dejarme así Rizzoli.

Claro que no podría dejarla así, porque yo también estoy a punto, solo con verla de esta manera.

J: No me pongas a prueba Maura.

M: Esta bien, solo sigue con lo que estabas haciendo eres tan tan buena.

J: ¿Qué necesitas? Mmmm tu piel es tan suave.

Tengo a Maura desnuda y a mi merced, estoy besando y dándole mordidas pequeñas en el cuello, ese lugar en su cuerpo es uno de sus puntos débiles.

Podría hacerla rogarme más, pero por hoy ya es suficiente, me gusta tanto verla gozar.

M: Necesito mmmm oh si, sigue con lo que estás haciendo se siente tan bien, Jane por favor quiero tu boca en mi, te quiero... Totalmente dentro de mi.

Mi corazón se salto dos latidos, pensé que por fin diría que me quiere, pero una vez más confirmo que solo quiere mi cuerpo y lo que mis manos pueden hacer y provocar en ella.

J: Te haré llegar tan alto, que no pararás de gritar mi nombre durante un buen rato...

A veces puedo llegar a ser tan ilusa.

Continuará...

N/A Hola chicas, comenten que les va pareciendo la historia, entre mas comenten más rápido actualizaré.

Agradezco a aquellas que me motivan a seguir, como ya he dicho a los 500 views haré un maratón.

Tengan buen fin de semana. Nos leemos pronto!


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Momentos contigo

POV's Maura

Actualidad

Aún recuerdo el día que nos casamos, si alguien me hubiera dicho que ese día mi vida cambiaría por completo, y que me enamoraría de esta preciosa mujer, no le hubiera creído.

Ese día me sentía rota por dentro, y cuando el juez dijo:

"las declaro casadas a los ojos del Señor, sus amigos y su familia. Puede besar a la novia ."

Lo único en lo que podía pensar es en que quería que terminará. Hasta que vi a Jane a los ojos...

J: se supone que me besas ahora.

La voz ronca de Jane y con una inflexión bromista. Me hizo querer retarla.

M: siempre tan perspicaz Jane, besame tú.

Y ella, lo hizo...

Inclinó la cabeza y besó mis labios rojos como se lo indiqué, y una ola de calor prácticamente soldó mis pies al suelo.

El sabor de los labios de Jane me hizo olvidar dónde estaba y cuánto tiempo había estado de pie allí.

Hasta que la gente a nuestro alrededor con sus aplausos nos liberó del hechizo.

Y ahora, sus besos siguen causando tantas cosas en mí, en ese entonces no supe valorar los momentos con ella, cada palabra, cada mirada.

La primera vez que hicimos el amor, aún está tan viva en mi piel, esa noche...

Se había estipulado claramente que el matrimonio era sólo de nombre y Jane tendría que satisfacer su lujuria en otro lugar.

Pero ese pensamiento me preocupaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo una mujer como Jane Rizzoli pasaría sin tener relaciones sexuales antes de que decidiera aventurarse fuera?

Jane era una mujer sexy y otras mujeres la encontraban deseable, es decir no tendría problemas para encontrar a alguien, o a muchas, para aliviar su dolor.

De repente, la idea de Jane

tocando a otra mujer, o peor aún, de otra mujer tocándola a ella, me puso celosa.

Quería besarla, necesitaba besarla. Prácticamente podía

saborear la dulzura de sus labios que estaban tan cerca.

Los labios de Jane se acercaron aún más y no sabía si era ella o yo quién se movía, pero no me importaba. En otro segundo estaría besándola.

Y no sería un beso casto, un beso imaginario, sino alimentado por la pasión

y el deseo, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Al primer contacto de sus labios pensé que iba a

desmayarme. Los besos de Jane eran exquisitos.

Jane Rizzoli era tentativa pero posesiva. Mordió los bordes de mi boca, su lengua bailando en mis labios como si estuviera esperando que yo la invitara a entrar.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que se lo permitiera. Mientras la lengua de Jane me llenaba la boca, me volví y apreté mi cuerpo completamente en contra de la forma implacable de Jane.

Sus brazos me agarraron de la cintura y yo puse los míos en su cuello, olvidando por completo lo que estaba haciendo o por qué no debería hacerlo.

Podrían haber sido horas o podrían haber sido minutos antes de que levantara la cabeza, con dificultad para respirar.

Ambas estábamos jadeando, y disfruté viendo el rápido ascenso y caída del pecho de Jane.

Los pezones de Jane se endurecieron, y un puño apretado de anticipación se formó en la boca de mi estómago.

J: te deseo Maura. Te necesito.

M: si, yo también te deseo.

Sigo preguntándome ¿porque no me di cuenta que no sólo parecía amor? Fue amor, es amor lo que hay entre nosotras.

Ahora parecemos más amantes que esposas, la amo demasiado y he decidido que el día que se acabe el contrato, no me iré, solo lo haré si ella me pide que lo haga, que la dejé, aunque me muera de dolor.

Esta noche tenemos otra cita, para demostrarnos con el cuerpo lo que no podemos decirnos con palabras.

Nos amamos tan profundamente.

Continuará...


End file.
